


dolled up in your room

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, basically harry wears thigh-highs and liam really likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry wears panties and thigh-highs and Liam really, <i>really</i> likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dolled up in your room

**Author's Note:**

> For my darlings, Sam and Tari, because they're evil and I love them. This is my first time writing any sort of crossdressing/crossdressing kink so. If I butchered it, I am so, so sorry Hastily beta'd, blah blah, never happened, mer, I hope you like it??
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

It’s just that, well, Harry liked to feel pretty. And he didn’t even remember how or when it started, not really. He couldn’t pinpoint a particular date or time when he realized that the cool slide of nylon against his legs, lace nestled against his thighs, did something to him that he couldn’t explain. And he didn’t really want to. 

(He supposed it was around the time things fell apart with Caroline, when he found himself more interested in the way her stockings felt against his hands than the way her legs felt around his waist; it was probably around then that he found himself trying on her stockings when she was in the shower but he wasn’t sure.) 

But it escalated from there. It escalated into him begging Perrie (literally, he was at that point) to running to one of her stores and picking him up a pair. But Perrie was a Saint or something similar, not asking him any questions (probably assuming it was for a girl he was interested in) and she picked him up a pair. When he asked her not to tell Zayn, she nodded, assuring him that she would never say a word, and she didn’t. And when Harry asked her to pick up a pair of lace panties, her eyes widened but she obliged, because she was a good friend and Harry was pretty sure that he wanted to build a monument in her honor. 

It went like this: Harry would wait until Louis was gone, staying with Eleanor or one of the guys for a day, and then he would bring the bag out from the bottom of his dresser. He knew he could trust the guys but this—this was different. It was private, a secret, something he wanted just for himself, and in a world like the one he was living, where his every move was tracked by paparazzi and on Twitter, he liked having something that was…just for him. 

He double-checked and made sure the flat was locked before he dug the little bag out from the bottom drawer of his dresser. He looked towards his bedroom door, making sure it was shut, and he pulled the items out of the bag. He shucked off his jeans and pants and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was a new pair, one that Perrie had just gotten for him, and he cut off the tags before sliding one of the stockings up his freshly-shaven legs. He shivered at the cool fabric, sliding on the other thigh-high, and he smiled. He stood and pulled on the matching pair of lace panties, tucking himself in, and he glanced over towards the full-length mirror. He black fabric was stark against his pale skin, the thigh-high’s making his legs look impossibly longer; his cock was pressing tightly against the front of the panties and he tugged the hem of his white sweater over his hips until just the lace top of his stockings were sticking out. 

Harry’s eyes slipped shut as he allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the feel of lace against his skin. He dragged his fingertips up the inside of his thighs, scratching lightly, and he rubbed his hand over the front of the panties, feeling himself start to harden. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he pushed his hand into the fabric, gripping himself and stroking slowly. It was rare for him to have any alone time to really take it slow, enjoy pushing himself to the edge and back, and he slid his free hand down underneath his balls, stroking his hole through the thin fabric and he gasped at the sensation. He was so involved in just _feeling_ that he didn’t hear his bedroom door open until he heard an audible gasp.

“Harry—“

Harry whipped around, hooded eyes meeting Liam’s and he quickly tugged the hem of his sweater down, trying to cover himself. He felt his cheeks flush instantly and he looked down at his stocking-clad feet and cursed internally because of course, _of course_ the jig was up. And now Liam was going to freak out and tell the guys and—no, no, that wasn’t Liam; Liam would never spill his secrets, embarrass him, he just wouldn’t. 

“Harry,” Liam breathed again, his dark eyes wide, mouth falling open as if he didn’t know what to say. And he _didn’t_ because he wasn’t expecting to walk into Harry’s flat to find him wearing stockings and…touching himself and, damn. Just— _damn._

“It’s not…what it looks like,” Harry whispered even though yeah, okay, it was _exactly_ what it looked like and Harry was wearing _panties_ in front of his band mate and best friend and oh God—

“It’s,” Liam hesitated, taking a slow step towards him. His eyes roamed over Harry’s body, his flush cheeks and long, long legs encased with black nylon, the edge of his sweater barely hiding the lace of his panties and… Liam was taken aback by how _good_ he looked. “You look—“

“Ridiculous, I know,” Harry interrupted. “Look, you can’t tell—“

“I wouldn’t,” Liam said quickly, softly. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “I—thanks.”

Liam nodded slowly, taking another step towards Harry and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and running his fingertips over the top of Harry’s thighs, tracing the lace garter, and he didn’t miss the way Harry shivered. “You—God, Harry, do you do this a lot?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

Harry felt his flush deepen. “I—No, not a lot… I mean, I just… Sometimes,” he admitted.

“You look—“

“Ridiculous, I know,” Harry repeated.

“—sexy as fuck,” Liam breathed out, feeling his own cheeks flush, his stomach twisting, but it was nothing like the way it twisted when Harry’s eyes widened and he licked his lips, staring down at Liam like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I—Yeah?” he asked, even though he knew Liam meant it because, well, Liam didn’t lie, and Liam _also_ didn’t swear, but. It was different, hearing it aloud, knowing that someone else was in on his secret and didn’t think he was an absolute fool. It was…nice. 

Liam nodded, the edges of his fingers dipping beneath the lace. “How long have you—“

Harry reached for Liam’s hand, lightly pushing it away and he took a step back. “Can we not—“

“Oh,” Liam said and he also took a step back, giving Harry some space. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable—“

Harry laughed lightly. “You’re the one who should be uncomfortable, Liam, not me,” he whispered.

“I’m not,” Liam told him honestly. “We don’t—don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

“Just…not yet?”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize,” Harry told him. “Just…let me change and we can… Why did you come over?”

“Wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie,” Liam said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll meet you in the living room?”

Liam nodded and exited the room quickly, giving Harry his privacy. He made his way to the kitchen, running his hands over his face, and he pulled a beer out of the refrigerator. He needed something, something to calm his nerves when he realized his hands were shaking and he adjusted himself in his pants, already sporting a semi just from seeing Harry in… Christ, there was no way that he should’ve found Harry in lace so attractive but he _did._ And he wasn’t even surprised that he found Harry attractive because he knew Harry was gorgeous but. But Harry in lace and stockings and… Liam was done. 

 

+

 

After that, they really didn’t talk about it. Harry was only a little awkward around Liam, a little less handsy, and Liam found that he missed it quite a lot. He did what he could to ensure Harry that his secret was safe with him; he wrapped an arm around his waist whenever he had a chance, pulling him close, and Harry melted against his side whenever he did. 

But Liam didn’t want anyone else to know, not because he didn’t want to embarrass Harry, but because it was something just between the two of them. It was something they shared, something Liam thought about more often than not, and he found himself watching Harry as he moved onstage, wondering if he was wearing the stockings or the panties, and he wished that Harry was. 

Liam found himself touching Harry whenever he could, onstage and off, but no one questioned it because none of the guys really had boundaries anymore. When Harry didn’t go out to a club for a night, if he didn’t join the guys for dinner, it was all Liam could think about, wondering if he was alone in his hotel room, stockings on, fingers slipping under the lace to touch himself. It was enough to make Liam slip off to his own room, touching himself to the memory of Harry’s long legs in dark stockings, his hard cock pressing against the lace of his panties, and it was enough to send Liam over the edge every time.

 

+

 

Liam was on pins and needles waiting for Lou to get back from the shops. He had never been more embarrassed than when he asked her for that particular favor, but he was more anxious to see the look on Harry’s face than anything. When Lou returned, she handed him a nondescript plastic bag, no questions asked, and he thanked her profusely before dipping out of the room and back to the bus. He hid the bag in his bunk, telling himself he would wait until the next hotel day before he gave it to Harry.

Hotel day couldn’t come fast enough and it wasn’t long before Liam was knocking on the door to Harry’s room, fingers clenched tightly around the bag. When Harry answered the door, standing aside to let Liam in, he smiled shyly, running his hand through his curls. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Harry asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the television.

“Not yet,” Liam said, looking down at the bag in his hands.

Harry’s eyes followed Liam’s. “What’s in the bag?” he asked him quietly.

“Um,” Liam hesitated, shifting from foot to foot. “I got this for you.”

“What is it?”

Liam thrust the bag towards him, not responding, and he watched Harry closely. He watched the way Harry opened the bag, his green eyes widening, and his fingers pulled out the delicate red silk. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as the bag dropped from his hands and Liam’s heart almost stopped for a minute, worried that Harry would hate it or be embarrassed or—

“You got this for me?” Harry asked softly, fingertips running over the little black bows on each side of the front of the red silk panties. 

Liam nodded. “I just… Would you…”

Harry looked up at him from under his thick eyelashes. “Would I what?”

“Would you try them on for me?” Liam asked, feeling his cheeks darken. 

Harry flushed, fiddling with the fabric. “You want me to?”

“Only if you want to,” Liam added quickly.

“Do _you_ want me to?” Harry repeated.

Liam nodded. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed out, his voice dropping.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Stay here.”

Liam sat down on the couch while Harry made his way to the bathroom. Liam counted the seconds and minutes, growing more nervous as time passed, and he felt his palms start to sweat. His heart was racing and he thought it was going to pound out of his chest when he heard the bathroom door open and he looked up quickly and, yeah, his heart was in his throat.

Harry walked over towards him slowly, stopping two feet in front of the couch, pigeon-toed and wide-eyed. He tugged the hem of his white t-shirt down a little bit more to cover himself. “Is this—“

“God, Harry,” Liam whispered, reaching out to him. He slid his fingers around Harry’s thighs, encased in red stockings, and he pulled him a little bit closer. He trailed his fingers higher, pushing up the hem of the shirt, and he ran his fingers over Harry’s abdomen, dipping over his hips and tracing his cock through the red silk. Harry was absolutely gorgeous, his skin pale in contrast with the red, and Liam sucked in a deep breath. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asked shyly, shifting from foot to foot. 

Liam nodded and ran his hands down to the back of Harry’s knees, tugging him closer and pulling him onto his lap until Harry was straddling him. Harry shifted, sitting further back on Liam’s knees, and he wound his arms around Liam’s neck, fingers pressing against his spine. Liam dug his fingertips into the dimples at the base of Harry’s spine briefly before he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

Harry’s hands immediately found Liam’s neck again, cheeks and chest flushing. “Do you like them?” he asked.

“Yes,” Liam told him. “But do _you_? I got them for you, not for—not for me. I don’t want you to think I’m doing this for me.”

Harry nodded. “I like the silk,” he admitted. “I normally don’t wear silk.”

“You look good in silk,” Liam responded. “I knew you would.” 

Harry smiled softly, looking down at Liam shyly. “Yeah?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah,” he told him. “Can I—I wanna kiss you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Liam leaned up and tentatively pressed his lips against Harry’s, feeling them part and he started to run his hands over Harry’s thighs. Harry moaned softly when Liam’s tongue slid between his lips, tracing his own. Liam was overwhelmed with the different sensations, Harry’s tongue in his mouth, Harry on his lap, Harry’s thighs, and he moved his hands to Harry’s arse, tugging him closer and digging his fingers into the soft skin. 

Harry jerked against him, gasping and pulling away, and Liam attached his lips to the side of Harry’s neck, sucking and biting. Harry moved his hands to the front of Liam’s jeans, palming him, and he wanted more. “Let me—I can—“ he started, unbuttoning Liam’s jeans.

Liam pulled away, reaching for Harry’s hands to still him. “You don’t—“

“I want to—“

“I know,” Liam whispered. “Not today.”

Harry nodded, struggling to even out his breathing, his eyes still blown wide with pure lust. He pushed himself a little further back on Liam’s lap so their cocks weren’t pressed together, giving himself a little bit of space. 

Liam jolted as there was a knock on the door and Harry paled. He stood up, Harry standing with him, and he bit his lip. “I’ll get it. You go to the bathroom,” he told him, making sure Harry shut the door behind him, before he opened the hotel room door. “Niall, hey.”

Niall smiled, bouncing from foot to foot. “You and Hazza wanna go grab a pint?”

“I’ll ask him. Just a minute,” Liam said, shutting the door. He walked towards the bathroom right as Harry flung the door open, already dressed in jeans and a shirt. “You wanna go out with Niall?”

Harry smiled and nodded, bending over to slide on his boots.

Liam froze when he saw the small strip of red peeking out from the top of his jeans. “Harry—“

Harry turned around. “Yeah?”

Liam sucked in a deep breath. “You’re gonna kill me,” he muttered, tugging at Harry’s belt loop, slipping beneath the back of his jeans to barely graze the red silk. 

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“Yeah, too much,” Liam told him. 

Harry’s smile widened. “Good. Let’s go.”

 

+

 

Harry wasn’t sure who was more on edge, himself or Liam. He had previously thought that this secret, having it all to himself, that was fulfilling but once someone else knew, once _Liam_ knew, it was different. He wasn’t sure how, he wasn’t sure why, but it was _their_ secret now and Harry liked it. He liked that he could sometimes catch Liam staring at him during interviews, onstage, when they were just hanging out, and he liked the way that he knew what Liam was thinking, wondering what Harry was wearing underneath his jeans. He liked the way that after meet and greets, when they all would be sitting down, Liam’s hand would find his knee and run his fingers over the soft skin there. He liked the way that Liam looked at him differently; he thought he would hate the different glint in Liam’s eyes but now he found himself looking for it, seeking it out, and trying to make him squirm. 

Harry thought he would’ve felt differently but Liam was…Liam, and he had a way of soothing Harry’s nerves no matter what. And Harry decided that if anyone in the band had to find out, he was glad that it was Liam. But he didn’t want to act completely different for fear that someone else might think something was going on, so he tried to act normal around Liam but it was hard. All he wanted was for Liam to grab him, slip his hands beneath his jeans, and feel the silk panties that Harry had taken to wearing more frequently, even going so far as to asking Perrie to pick him up a couple more pairs. 

Harry nearly felt his heart jump out of his throat during the encore when Liam grabbed his arse and didn’t move his hand for almost half of the song. Harry pushed back against his hand, smiling over at him, and he found himself counting down the hours until they would be back at the hotel. By the time the show was over, Liam had his arm around Harry’s waist, leading him offstage, and both running high with adrenaline. The guys didn’t question it, understanding that Harry was affectionate at best and disturbingly clingy at worst, and by the time they got back to the hotel, Harry was slipping off to his room, telling Liam to join him in fifteen minutes. 

Harry showered quickly, running his hands through his hair before drying himself off and slipping into the pair of panties that Liam had gotten him. He looked at himself in the mirror, legs smooth and long, and he adjusted himself as best as he could. He pulled Liam’s sweater out of his bag, having nicked it earlier that day, tugging it on, and he heard a knock on the door. With a smile, he opened the door, laughing softly when he saw the look on Liam’s face. 

Liam didn’t say anything, he just kicked the door shut behind him and reached for Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and crushing their lips together. He pushed Harry up against the wall, dragging his fingertips down his chest, under the sweater to rest against his abdomen. Harry whimpered against his lips when he felt Liam reach for his thighs, spreading them to rub their half-hard cocks together. Liam held his hips tightly, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and there was a knock on the door. 

Liam groaned, tearing his mouth away from Harry’s and cursing. 

Harry smiled, nuzzling the side of Liam’s neck. “It’s probably just Louis,” he told him. “I told him I’d go out with him and the guys tonight.”

Liam sighed and pulled away, ignoring the incessant knocking. “That’s my sweater.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, pushing himself away from Liam and grabbing a pair of jeans, slipping them on. “Get the door?”

“Yeah, sure,” Liam said before answering the door.

Louis smiled brightly, pushing past him and nearly tackling Harry in a hug. “Hazza, we are going to get spectacularly wasted tonight,” he announced.

Harry laughed, tugging on his boots and reaching for his fedora, placing it upon his head. “Liam’s gonna join us. That alright?”

“The more the merrier, as long as he’s actually going to drink with us,” Louis told him with a grin.

Liam smiled. “I don’t think so, Louis.”

“Nonsense,” Harry said with a pout. “You can indulge just a little, can’t you?”

Liam swallowed and he found himself nodding.

Harry’s smile widened and he shoved his wallet and mobile into his pocket. “You ready?”

“Let’s go!”

 

+

 

Liam allowed himself him beers while Harry indulged in quite a few more. They were secluded in the VIP section of the club; Zayn was dancing with Perrie, Niall was buying round after round for his new friends, and Louis was dancing with Harry, both of them looking like fools. And Liam, Liam was going crazy because he was positive Harry was doing it on purpose. Harry kept sending him these _looks_ and there was no other way to interpret them than blatantly sexual, tugging up the hem of his sweater and shaking his arse towards Liam. Louis laughed loudly, already beyond spectacularly drunk, and Liam could see the bright red peeking out from the top of his jeans and he _wanted._

When Harry and Liam were done dancing, Harry instantly found Liam’s lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Louis excused himself to get another drink, telling Harry that he would bring one for him, and Liam was left alone with Harry. Liam wound an arm around Harry’s waist, tugging him closer, and Harry giggled, pressing his face around Liam’s neck. Harry reached for Liam’s hand, pressing it against his lower back, nudging his fingers down and Liam sucked his lower lip into his mouth when his fingers came into contact with the red silk that had been plaguing him all evening. 

“When can we get out of here?” Harry asked him.

“You’re the one who wanted to come out tonight,” Liam reminded him.

“Hmm, yeah,” he agreed. “But you’re just as anxious to get back to the hotel, yeah?”

Liam swallowed and nodded. 

“Maybe you’ll actually let me suck you off when we get back,” Harry mused, running his tongue along the shell of Liam’s ear.

“Maybe I have other things in mind for you,” Liam told him.

Harry smiled, biting his lower lip. “Like what?”

“Why don’t you tell Louis we’re leaving and I might let you know?”

Harry nodded quickly and stood up, in search of Louis, and Liam waited. He figured he didn’t need to tell everyone where they were going—they’d figure it out. When Harry found him again, slipping an arm around his waist, Liam didn’t hesitate. The cab ride was brutal and when Harry climbed out before him, just the hem of the panties peeking out over his jeans, and Liam had to gather his wits before he did something in the hotel lobby. They signed autographs quickly, posing for only a couple of photos before they found their way to the elevator and towards Harry’s room. 

Liam waited approximately fifteen seconds before crushing his mouth to Harry’s. He had Harry pressed against the wall, his tongue in his mouth and hands working on his belt before either of them even realized it. Harry had his arms around Liam’s neck, holding onto him tightly, and Liam deftly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, sliding his hand across the front of his erection. Harry wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and Liam lifted him easily, carrying him towards the bed and setting him down, their lips parting. 

Harry sat up, pressing his lips against the front of Liam’s neck, tonguing at his birthmark. “Wanna tell me about those plans now?” he asked.

Liam grinned, straddling Harry’s hips and reaching under his sweater, running his hands over Harry’s stomach. Harry twitched as Liam scraped his nails down towards his hips, gripping his jeans and starting to tug them off his hips. Harry arched up, allowing Liam to pull his jeans down and Liam stood up, tossing Harry’s boots and jeans aside. He fell to his knees, pressing his lips to the back of Harry’s knee, trailing up the inside of his thigh, his tongue slipping under the lace garter. Harry moaned, fingertips sliding over Liam’s hair, and he raised his hips; Liam mouthed over the front of the red silk, tongue tracing the outline of Harry’s cock.

“Liam—“ Harry gasped.

Liam climbed back on the bed, crawling between Harry’s legs, grabbing his thighs and positioning them around his waist. Liam leaned down, their erections rubbing together, and he pressed his lips to Harry’s neck. He pushed the hem of his sweater up Harry’s chest, raking his nails down his chest. “You look so good in my clothes, Hazza,” he whispered against the side of his neck. 

“Liam, let me—“

Liam reached for Harry’s hands, pinning them to his side. “S’not about me, Harry,” he told him. “Don’t move, yeah?”

Harry nodded, eyes blown wide and glossed over, and he wanted to touch Liam _so bad_ but he listened when he was told not to move. He sucked in a deep breath as Liam trailed his fingertips over his cock, sliding over his balls, and he wanted more. “Liam—“

“Love the way you look right now, Harry,” Liam said softly. “In my sweater, in the panties I got you, Christ, you’re perfect.”

“Liam, please, wanna touch you,” Harry groaned.

Liam shook his head, pushing the hem of his sweater over Harry’s hips and leaning down, running his tongue along the silk, over the wet spot left from Harry’s leaking cock, the tip pressing against the elastic band and peaking out. Liam briefly pressed a hand to his own erection, unbuttoning his jeans quickly to get a little relief. 

“Liam, wanna touch you so bad, wanna get you off, please—“

“Harry,” he sighed, his eyes drifting shut. 

“Wanna taste you so bad. I’ll make it good for you, yeah? Please, just…” Harry drifted off, pushing his hips up, trying to get some friction.

“Harry—“

“You make me feel so good, Liam, wanna make you feel good,” Harry told him. “Please?”

Liam sighed. 

Harry bit his lip, looking up at Liam from under his eyelashes. “I want you to do whatever you want with me,” he admitted softly.

“You—“

“I trust you.”

Liam nodded; he didn’t need to hear anything else. “Turn over.”

Harry obliged quickly, turning over and resting his weight on his knees and forearms, feeling more exposed than ever, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. Liam ran his hands over the back of Harry’s thighs and over his arse, pushing his sweater up over his lower back. He pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, tongue running over the dimples, over the hem of the red silk panties, and Harry’s breath hitched in his throat. 

Liam felt himself grin, watching Harry surrender himself, and he pushed his jeans and pants down his hips, pressing his cock against Harry’s arse, the cool silk making him shiver. Harry moaned, pushing back against him. “Can I—Can I just—“

“Yeah,” Harry said with a nod. “Yeah, just—anything.”

Liam swore under his breath as Harry started grinding his hips back against him. He reached forward, gripping Harry’s hips and stilling them, moving against him in slow, teasing circles. Harry groaned, rolling his hips, and Liam pressed a hand to the center of Harry’s back, pressing him down. His back arching, Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Liam—“

“That feel okay?” Liam asked, thrusting his hips against Harry’s arse, quickening his pace as his hand gripped Harry’s hip tighter.

Harry nodded, rotating his hips back against Liam. “Liam—more—talk to me, touch me, anything, I don’t _care,_ ” he gasped, not caring how downright needy he sounded.

Liam moaned softly, grinding harder against Harry. “That feel good? My cock on your arse?”

“Yes, Liam, _fuck._ ”

“Bet you’d like it better if it was inside of you, yeah?” he asked. “Stretching you open, fucking you raw—you want that?”

Harry moaned loudly, fingers tangling in the sheets. “I—“

Liam ran his hands around Harry’s hips, barely grazing over his cock, before he snapped his hips back; he bit back a moan himself at the friction, knowing he was close to the edge, and he started grinding harder. “Fuck, Harry, you’re so gorgeous,” he whispered before he came suddenly, spilling over the red silk of Harry’s panties and he swore again.

Harry moaned loudly, coming himself, untouched, and he collapsed against the bed. “Christ, Liam,” he whispered.

Liam dabbed at his stomach with the sheet before lying down next to Harry. Harry instantly curled against his chest, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

“I think we ruined these panties,” Harry whispered.

Liam smiled, laughing softly. “Should be able to wash them, yeah?”

“Silk? Stained on both ends with our come? Yeah, that won’t work out well,” he told him.

Liam shook his head. “Suppose I’ll just have to find a way to get you another pair, yeah?”

Harry nodded, nuzzling the side of Liam’s neck. “Can I get a white pair?”

“Any color you want,” Liam told him, sliding his hand up the sweater and over Harry’s back, pulling him a little closer.

Harry sighed, content, throwing a leg over Liam’s waist, ignoring how uncomfortable the wet fabric was against him. 

“Hey, Harry?”

“Mmm?”

“Why do you do it?” Liam asked quietly. 

Harry stilled.

“I’m just curious,” he added quickly. “I don’t—It’s not—I like it, you know? It’s… You look good, really good, but… Yeah.”

“It makes me feel pretty,” Harry told him, “in a different way? I don’t know how to say it,” he admitted.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to—“

“I want to. You… I mean, this is our thing, yeah?”

“It’s your thing, Harry. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to take it away from you,” Liam told him quietly.

“You’re not,” Harry assured him. “I like that it’s something I can share with you.”

Liam smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. It— _You_ —make me feel good,” he whispered. “I like sharing this with you.”

“Good,” Liam said with a nod.

Harry leaned up and over, pressing his lips against Liam’s. “We should take a bath.”

“Together?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, sitting up and biting his lip shyly. “If you want to, I mean.”

Liam nodded, allowing Harry to pull him up from the bed and drag him off towards the bathroom. It wasn’t like he was really protesting anyway. 

 

+

 

“If you answer that, I’ll kill you,” Harry threatened breathlessly as he slid himself down again on Liam’s cock. 

Liam’s eyes were screwed shut as his mobile rang on the nightstand. He would’ve lied if he said the constant ringing of his mobile wasn’t distracting, but then Harry would shift slightly, clenching around him, his fingers clenching against Liam’s taut abdomen. “Harry—“

“Almost there,” Harry gasped, grinding down against Liam.

Liam slid his hands over Harry’s knees, up his thighs, gripping the soft skin encased in white nylon and lace. Harry’s chest was as flushed as his cock as he fucked himself faster. Liam forced his eyes open because he didn’t want to miss how beautiful Harry looked above him, mouth parted and eyes blown wide, one hand working furiously at his cock. 

“Liam—“

Liam grabbed Harry’s hips, holding him steady as thrust his hips upward, fucking Harry harder. Little gasps left Harry’s mouth as he jerked himself faster in time with Liam’s thrusts, shivering as Liam hit his prostate each time. When he came it was sudden and he cried out Liam’s name, back arching; Liam was nearly silent when he found his release, hips stilling until Harry collapsed on top of him.

Harry panted against Liam’s neck, whimpering as Liam slid out of him and disposed of the condom. He was sore and aching as Liam wrapped an arm around him, running his fingers through Harry’s curls; Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Liam’s neck.

Liam smiled, breathing deeply as Harry curled around him, throwing a leg over his waist. Liam moved his hand from Harry’s hair and down his back and Harry shifted, straddling Liam’s lap and mouthing at his neck. “You can’t possibly be ready for another go,” Liam said with a quiet laugh.

Harry laughed softly, pushing down against him. “You’re not?” he asked.

“I—“ Liam groaned as his mobile rang out again and he sat up, reaching for it on the nightstand, seeing Louis’ name on the screen. When he caught sight of the time, he cursed loudly. “We gotta go,” he said, slipping out from underneath Harry and reaching for his pants and jeans.

“What—“

“We’re gonna miss the car to the venue, it was supposed to leave ten minutes ago,” Liam told him, answering the phone. “Louis! I fell asleep. I’ll be right there,” he told him, tugging on his shirt. “Harry? Yeah, I’ll—I’ll find him. We’ll be right now,” he said before hanging up his mobile and shoving it in his back pocket.

Harry crawled out of bed lazily, finding his jeans and sliding them on over top of his stockings.

“Harry,” Liam sighed, shaking his head as he watched him. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he announced, grabbing Harry’s belt loop and pulling him forward for a kiss.

Harry smirked against his lips before he backed away, pulling on his shirt and boots before reaching for the skimpy pair of white lace and satin panties that he had picked out. He balled them up, slipping them into Liam’s back pocket before kissing him again. “Yeah?”

Liam nodded, wishing he could come up with some sort of miraculous excuse that would exempt both him and Harry from the show so he could push Harry back down onto the bed and completely ruining him. “Harry—“

“Gonna be late,” Harry told him with a grin, shoving his mobile into his pocket before he winked at Liam.

Liam cursed again, pulling on his shoes before reaching for Harry’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

+

 

Liam couldn’t concentrate. He had been struggling to keep up with the set list and remembering the lyrics, but Harry was staying as far away from him as possible, knowing little smirks on his face, and it was driving Liam _crazy._ Halfway through the show, Harry walked by him, slapping his arse, and Liam was done; when Harry licked his lips, sending Liam his _fuck me_ eyes and Liam was already plotting ways to get him back. 

Because Liam couldn’t let a teasing Harry get away with making him look like a fool onstage. (Even though he wasn’t really all that upset about looking a fool onstage; it wasn’t that big of a deal to Liam. He’d forgotten lyrics before but he really just wanted an excuse to get even with Harry.)

When the show was over, Harry cornered him off side stage, pulling Liam with him. Liam allowed him and let Harry push him against the wall, fitting their mouths together. Harry pressed his tongue against the seam of Liam’s lips, reaching for his belt loop. 

“Liam,” Harry whispered against his lips, pulling away and staring up at him from where he was leaning between his legs.

Liam smiled softly and ran his hands over Harry’s curls. “Yes?”

“Were you distracted onstage tonight? Seemed a bit off,” he teased with a wide grin.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted. “Had this gorgeous little minx teasing me onstage all night.”

“I would never!” Harry told him with a quiet laugh. “I was barely near you anyway.”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about having your panties in my pocket,” Liam told him, leaning down to press his lips against the soft skin of Harry’s neck, right beneath his ear; Harry moaned. “Knowing you weren’t wearing anything under your jeans. Probably couldn’t remember my name if ya asked me.”

Harry smiled, tilting his head to the side as Liam’s lips worked against his neck. “Come back to my room with me? We can take a shower and I can make it up to you,” he told him, his voice dropping an octave.

Liam smiled and pulled away, pressing a quick kiss against Harry’s lips. “Not tonight, love. M’not feeling too well,” he said, stepping away from the wall and walking away from Harry. 

And it was ridiculous, how difficult it was to walk away from Harry; to leave him alone, hard in his trousers, and go back to his hotel room alone. But Liam managed, telling himself that he wouldn’t think about Harry all night. And he was doing well enough up until his mobile beeped and he saw a picture message from Harry; a picture of his clean-shaven thighs, black stockings, Harry’s long fingers wrapped tightly around his flushed and leaking cock. And if Liam jerked himself off quicker harder than he ever had to before just to that one image, well who could blame him?

 

+

 

Liam should’ve been used to the nagging feeling in his stomach as he waited for Lou to return. A part of him felt guilty for asking Lou to run out on another errand for him, but he was more excited for what she was bringing back to really let the guilt settle. She gave him the bag, making a joke about the special lady in his life, and he nodded, mumbling something noncommittal. The minute Lou was out of sight, Liam had his hotel key in his pocket next to his mobile and he was out of his room, on his way to Harry’s. When Liam got to Harry’s door, his fist was poised to knock but it flew open before he could, Harry and Zayn both spilling out, and Liam froze. 

“Liam!” Harry greeted with a big smile. “What’s—“

“Are you goin’ out with us?” Zayn asked, patting down his pockets until he found his pack of cigarettes. 

“No, I have other plans,” Liam said, sparing Zayn a smile before his eyes fell on Harry. “You forget?”

“Our plans? Did I forget our plans?” Harry asked, watching Liam intently before he started nodding slowly. “Right, must’ve.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “How often do we get a night out in Venice? We’re supposed to be partying and having fun!”

“We’ll join you later,” Harry suggested. 

“You know how Harry gets,” Liam said with a smile.

Zayn laughed softly and nodded. “True.”

“Hey,” Harry pouted. “I don’t—“

“You do,” Zayn interrupted. “You two enjoy your plans. Text me later if you feel like joining me, yeah?”

“We will,” Liam agreed, watching as Zayn walked away before joining Harry in his hotel room. 

“We had plans?” Harry asked, still smiling, as he shut the door behind Liam.

Liam thrust the bag into his hands and nodded. “Change into this. Nothing else.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “What—“

Liam leaned forward, kissing him swiftly. “Please.”

“Right,” Harry said, nodding, and he walked off towards the bathroom.

Liam found his way towards the bed, setting his mobile on the nightstand and he toed off his shoes, peeling off his jeans and shirt and placing them aside. He wasn’t uncomfortable with his body, but he definitely wasn’t Harry who reveled in being naked most of the time. He laid back on the bed, against the headboard, knees bent and legs parted slightly, and his mind fell on Harry. He let his eyes slip shut as he thought about Harry on the other side of the door and what he was changing into and he reached down to palm himself through his pants. Liam barely heard the click of the bathroom door open but he didn’t miss Harry’s audible gasp and his head whipped around and, _fuck._

Harry was all long legs, pale skin encased in black fishnet stockings, leading up to a pair of white satin panties with black polka dots and two little bows framing his half-hard cock. He shifted from foot to foot, adorably pigeon-toed, his green eyes blown wide, as he watched Liam slip his hand underneath his pants and start to slowly stroke himself. 

“Liam—“

“Come here,” Liam instructed.

Harry nodded and padded over to the foot of the bed, watching Liam and waiting. 

“Take these off me?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Liam’s body. He pressed his lips against Liam’s stomach, reaching for the hem of his pants and tugging them over his hips, down his thighs, before he tossed them aside. He crawled back up the length of Liam’s body, lips ghosting over his cock, before Liam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, pressing their lips together briefly. 

“You like them?” Liam asked, nodding towards Harry’s clothes.

Harry smiled widely and nodded. “I like that you picked them out for me,” he added, grabbing Liam’s hand and leading it down his chest until it rested on his cock, now fully hard beneath the satin. 

Liam’s fingers tightened around him, just barely, and he watched as Harry’s head tilted backwards, a silent gasp escaping his lips. “Couldn’t stop looking at that picture you sent me last night.”

“You like it?” Harry asked, breathless as Liam started to rub him and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“You like knowing that I was wanking to it?” Liam countered.

Harry laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah.”

“You like the idea of that? Someone takin’ pictures of you?”

Harry moaned softly, hips pushing forwards into Liam’s hand, and he nodded again. 

“Would you let me take those pictures?”

“Fuck, _yes,_ Liam.”

Liam nodded, though he knew Harry couldn’t see him, and he withdrew his hand from Harry, savoring the soft whimper that left his lips. He reached over towards the nightstand for his mobile, turning on the camera. Liam’s hands were trembling because he knew the weight of his actions, he knew how much Harry trusted, how much he _must’ve_ trusted him, because in their position, any line of incriminating photos and—Liam shook his head because, _no_ , he wasn’t going to worry about that when he had Harry sprawled across his lap, grinding against him, and he snapped the first picture of Harry’s clothed erection grinding against his bare one. 

“Liam,” he panted, head falling forward. “Can I—Lemme suck you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded and he watched as Harry kissed down the length of his chest, his lips enveloping his cock. Harry’s tongue traced the vein underneath, his eyes flitting up to meet Liam’s, and Liam snapped another picture. Harry moaned around him, fingertips massaging the inside of Liam’s thighs, but he was stopped; Liam reached for his biceps and pulled him up. 

“Wha—Was it not good or…?” Harry asked, worried, because Liam had never stopped him before and—

“It was perfect,” Liam told him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “But I don’t want to come on you just yet. Take these off,” he instructed, motioning towards the panties.

Harry nodded, climbing off of Liam long enough to peel them off, leaving on the thigh-high stockings, and he tossed the panties off the side of the bed. 

Liam ran his hands over Harry’s hips and over the soft flesh of his arse. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as Harry climbed back on top of him.

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth again, biting it, and he nodded shyly before reaching over towards the nightstand and pulling out the bottle of lube. He pushed it into Liam’s hand before he straddled his lap, pressing their cocks together. “Can you—“

“Can I what, love?” Liam prompted, brushing one of Harry’s curls out of his face and he noticed he was blushing.

“Can you…take a picture of me? Like, right when you’re inside of me?”

Liam practically moaned at the thought and he nodded. “Yeah, I can do that,” he told him, “as long as you prepare yourself, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, taking the lube from Liam’s outstretched hand and coating his fingers, pressing two against his opening quickly, and he barely heard the shutter click of Liam’s iPhone camera. He pushed his fingers deeper, twisting them a little, and he added a third, forcing his eyes open to watch Liam. 

Liam watched as Harry fucked himself deeper, little gasps escaping his lips, and he snapped another picture with the flush high on Harry’s cheeks, a small smile on his face. 

Harry slipped his fingers out, gripping Liam’s cock and pressing it against his hole. “You ready?” Liam nodded and Harry pushed down against him, the shutter of the camera barely registering as he settled against Liam’s hips, a sigh escaping him. He ground down against him, his cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust; Harry was already close and Liam was stroking over the top of his thighs, barely brushing underneath his fishnet stockings, and he was shuddering, clenching around Liam and trying desperately not to come so soon. 

Harry mesmerized Liam, and he didn’t even know how someone could be so perfectly adorable and stunningly sexy at the same time. Harry’s thighs were clenched as he fucked himself, his hands braced against Liam’s abdomen. Liam gripped Harry’s hip tightly, meeting him thrust for thrust, fingertips bruising the soft skin.

“Liam, m’gonna—“

Liam nodded, releasing Harry’s hip and he just watched as Harry rode him faster, fisting himself quickly until he came and Liam snapped another picture, and he set his phone on the mattress beside him, reaching for Harry’s hips and fucking him through his orgasm. He was close, unbearably so, and Harry leaned down against his chest, pressing his lips against his ear.

“Liam,” he whimpered, the head of Liam’s cock pressing against his spot each time, sending shivers down his spine. “Want you to—want you to come on my face, yeah?” Harry gasped against his ear.

Liam groaned, his abdomen clenching, and he nodded furiously.

Harry slid off of his cock, reaching down to grip him tightly and he started jerking. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Liam’s stomach, hips, thighs, his breath ghosting over the sensitive head of his cock. “Your mobile—can you—“

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, hand flailing as he reached for his phone and opening up the camera because he didn’t know _how_ to say no to Harry; and he probably wouldn’t even if he did know. 

Harry slid his tongue over Liam’s slit, fisting him faster, and Liam came with a grunt, his release landing on Harry’s lips and chin. Liam snapped the picture before the mobile fell from his hand and he collapsed back against the bed, breathing heavily, watching as Harry wiped the come from his face, licking it from his fingers.

“Christ,” Liam panted as Harry crawled over top of him, pressing their lips together. “You’re something else.”

Harry giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. “You really think so?”

Liam nodded, still struggling to find his breath. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Harry decided, reaching under him and pulling out Liam’s mobile. He unlocked the screen and thumbed through the pictures, nuzzling the side of Liam’s neck. “Will you keep these?”

“Forever,” Liam promised.

Harry smiled and angled the camera down to take a picture of their legs tangled together; Liam’s tan and toned, Harry’s pale and still encased in black fishnet stockings. “Make this one your background,” he told him.

Liam laughed softly, taking his mobile from Harry and doing as he was instructed, changing the background to their picture that would seem nondescript and a little inappropriate to anyone else. “You still wanna meet up with Zayn?”

“No,” Harry said quickly, reaching for the blanket and pulling it over their waists. “I want to take a nap and then have you fuck me again, yeah?”

Liam pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead, rubbing his hand along his spine slowly. “Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
